


Jugger me this...

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Coldflash Short Stories [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jugging, M/M, No Sex, Unsexy sparring, jugger, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is a nerd, Barry learns a new sport, and not all sparring leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugger me this...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coldflashtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coldflashtrash).



> This was written because coldflashtrash said she wanted a story where sparring doesn't lead to sex.  
> Not sure this is what you had in mind but I saw a chance and took it. 
> 
> Everything Len says about Jugger comes from personal experience, as does the result at the end.  
> More about that in the end notes. 
> 
> Not beta read and posted from my phone so I might change some of the layout later.

"What the hell is Jugger?"  
Barry was pretty sure Len had never judged him this hard.  
"It's a sport," the older man explained patiently. "A very demanding and dangerous sport. Here, I'll show you the movie."  
Barry wondered when his life changed from "trying to put Captain Cold behind bars" to "watching a movie with Len, who's secretly a bigger dork than Cisco". Especially that last part was hard to comprehend. On the other hand, nothing topped "having sex with aforementioned dork on a regular basis", so there's that.  
At least Len's movie collection wasn't bad. Whenever the older man decided to "educate you, Barry, your cultural indifference is hurtful", Barry usually spend a very entertaining evening with him.  
"So, Jugger is a sport liked after a movie?" Barry asked while he got the snacks and drinks. By now Len's kitchen was as familiar to him as Joe's and wasn't that trippy?  
Len nodded. "Yeah, exactly."  
"So, like Quidditch," Barry added with a grin, just to laugh at Len's betrayed look he always got when Barry ignored the Harry Potter books in favour for the movies.  
"One of these days, Allen," Len muttered while setting up the movie.  
Barry continued to grin as they settled down, both in their favourite spot on the couch, the snacks between them. 

***

"It's actually called Jugging in the U.S. But I learned the German version, so."  
Barry was watching Len move his furniture around.  
The movie had been educational - and very, very violent. Barry had actually felt himself pale at some parts.  
And now Len wanted to reenact that? Jesus...  
"You were in Germany?" Barry asked, trying to distract Len. Sometimes it worked.  
Not this time, apparently, as Len continued to make space in the living room while answering.  
"I lived there for about two years," he nodded. "Had to lay low for a while. Lisa and Mick were there, too. Pretty awesome time."  
He eyed the room for a moment before he continued moving stuff. 

"I was introduced to the movie and game there. The sport actually started in Germany and Australia, evolved from there, and even had the first international competition in Germany while I was there. I didn't play but it was amazing to watch."  
He was apparently done redecorating and grinned at Barry.  
"Mick and I sometimes meet some college students who play the American version. So I still have the weapons here. We can't play a real game but this is a good way to work on your fighting."  
Barry remembered that Len had planned something like that at some point. Saying that "speed alone will not save you all the time, kid".  
"I don't use weapons though," Barry pointed out and Len rolled his eyes.  
"You never know," he answered. "Also, this is more to work on your hand-eye-coordination. You need to foresee your opponents movements."

Barry shook his head with a sigh but accepted the long staff with the bigger tip covered in cell foam which Len called a "Pompfe". Len himself had a slightly shorter staff, which he called a "long sword Pompfe".  
The names alone were confusing Barry, but he obediently took his stance, the staff in both his hands.  
"Admit it, you just want to spar with me because some of your favourite porn starts like this?" Barry said, laughing.  
Len cocked an eyebrow. "If this generates any sexual tension, dear, we're doing it wrong."  
With that said, Len twirled his weapon around and stabbed it at Barry who was quick to block. Len had told him to hold off the speed for now "so you can actually see what's happening", so his reactions were pretty equal to Len's, Barry thought.  
Boy, was he wrong. 

Len was clearly experienced with the weapon and soon Barry was aching from a dozen different spots which would surely develop into a myriad of bruises later.  
He was mostly doing his best to block while Len made them move in circles around the living room. Sometimes he'd stop, tell Barry to move his feet differently, showed some specific movements, and told him to attack. Barry felt even more clumsy trying to hit Len as he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend.  
Apparently, Len took offence to that.  
"I can take worse than this," he growled at Barry. "Now, hit me harder!"  
Barry grit his teeth and started to really throw himself into the stabs and thrusts.  
For a while, all that was heard were the sounds of foam hitting foam or flesh, and their laboured breathing. It was actually starting to be fun. 

Sweat was running into Barry's eyes and he blinked.  
That split second was enough for Len to get in a particular well-placed thrust.  
The Pompfe hit Barry squarely in the ribs, and, while it was covered in foam, the tip was still very solid.  
Barry crumbled to a heap right after hearing two ominous sounding cracks. 

Len was on his knees and at his side in seconds, trying to make Barry lie flat on his back.  
"Jesus, Bar, I'm sorry, I thought you'd block it, fuck, let me see!"  
His hands skirted under Barry's shirt and pushed it up.  
Barry could see him wince through his tear-filled eyes.  
"Okay, there is at least one break," Len said, keeping his fingers away. "It's already bruising. You need to get up."  
Barry glared at him, still not able to breathe enough to answer.  
Len shrugged apologetically. "I know it hurts like a bitch but you can't lie down, at least not like this. And you need to take normal breaths, too."  
He helped Barry to the couch where he sat him down amongst the pillows.  
"I'll get you some ice," Len said and was gone, but not before muttering another apology. 

Barry let his head fall back and tried to sigh. At least with his sped-up healing he would be okay in a few days.  
He grinned. Maybe until then he could make sure Len didn't fail in his guilty boyfriend duties.  
Just because this particular kind of sparring wasn't very sex-inducing, it didn't mean his recovery would be the same.  
He was still grinning when Len came back with an ice pack and some of Barry's favourite juice mix.  
'Yes', Barry thought, even as he winced at the ice applied to his ribs, 'this could all work out wonderfully.'  
Right after he banished all Jugger weapons to Mick's place.

**Author's Note:**

> I was 17 when Jugger came to my group of friends. It was the summer of 2006 and you may now envision a group of people, age ranging from 17-28, all standing around in a field wielding handmade weapons. We're all LARPers, by the way, so the weapons were the easy part of the whole thing. Sometimes we trained in a park, which was hilarious on many levels and scandalous on some. 
> 
> Every session ended with at least two broken bones; the worst injuries were a broken hip and a very bad head wound which ended in a two day coma. 
> 
> We weren't participating in the competition, but we went to watch it and believe me, the only game more violent I ever saw was a hockey game between Russia and Belarus. 
> 
> Anyway.  
> Hope you liked the story XD 
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jugger


End file.
